fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Saviors/Dark's Story
Chapter 1 - HOLY SH*T WHAT ARE GOOMBAS DOING IN REAL LIFE It starts out in Dark's house, where Dark is watching the city news. One of the news reports says that cities are going ablaze, and that their city could be next, but Dark doesn't think much of it until Dark's friend Lone runs in panicing. Lone tells Dark that Goombas are invading his backyard, and urges him to come with. Dark doesn't believe him but follows him anyway. It seems that Lone was telling the truth, as Goombas are pretty much wrecking Lone's backyard. The two defeat all the Goombas in the area, and decide to contact some friends to find out what the hell is going on. Dark and Lone call up Booker, Eva, and Fraga and soon they all meet outside Dark's house. However, the discussion doesn't go on for long before an army of paratroopas storm in. The team escapes into Dark's house, scrambles to find some weapons, then dashes back out and stops the paratroopa invaders. However, thunder crashes, and soon it becomes night time. Dark notices that Minecraft enemies are spawning (zombies, creepers, endermen, etc.) and the team fights them. However, one of the creepers explodes the team, knocking Dark unconscious. Chapter 2 - Mansion Mayhem Dark wakes up in a room in a mansion. Confused, he gets out and goes across the hallway of the mansion to find his friends, fighting endermen along the way. At the end of the hall Dark finds Lone and Fraga, who tell Dark that the explosion seperated them from the others. Dark starts to get worried that Booker and Eva got killed in the explosion, but Fraga tells him to calm down. The team decides to explore the mansion when they come across a girl named Scarlet, who is fighting the enemies with what appears to be magical abilities. Lone asks if Scarlet will help them and Scarlet nods, saying "whoever caused this problem is a real baka." Dark and his party go on for a bit more before finding an old TV with some sort of mystical glow around it. Dark turns the TV on and the TV shows them a transmission that Booker was corrupted by Dark Matter, and he kidnapped Eva. Dark, Scarlet, Lone, and Fraga gather their weapons and set out to find Booker and Eva. Chapter 3 - Bread Brothers Dark and his friends are searching for Booker and Eva when they come across Asher, a young boy who is looking for his brother, Breadman. The team agrees to help Asher and they go search a bit more until Dark is suddenly knocked out. Dark and the crew, along with Breadman, wake up locked in a room, where they find out that Asher became corrupted and kidnapped Breadman himself. Scarlet breaks herself and the others out of the chains and they fight Asher. After the battle, Asher is returned to his normal state, and the team escapes the castle. Chapter 4 - Escape The crew exits the castle where they find Zombies (from Minecraft) wrecking havoc on the city. The team tries to avoid the zombies, and they are saved by a man named Vector. The team decides that they need a place to stay. Scarlet suggests they go back to the mansion but Lone thinks it would be better if they find a new place, as the mansion was infested with Endermen. After a while of exploring, the team finds an old apartment building. Fraga wonders if they should stay there but Asher thinks they should, as whoever lived there probably left to escape the invasion, or got killed. The team enters, and finds a young kid named Nick. Nick decides that the team can stay, as the more survivors, the better. Soon, the team decides that they will need more food and such. So Dark, Nick, Vector, and Scarlet set out to find more recourses that the team could use while avoiding Creepers, Goombas, and Badniks. When the team gets back, however, they find out that an army of enemies has invaded the apartment. Soon, the entire apartment got engulfed in a purple aura and dissapeared. Dark, Vector, Nick, and Scarlet decide that they need to find a new hideout, thinking that they'll never see the others again. Chapter 5 - Booked Dark, Vector, Nick, and Scarlet are trying to find any more survivors. They quickly go to Woodelec's shop for some more tools before the shop gets invaded by zombies. The trio escapes the shop and comes across an adventurer named Danni. Danni offers to let the four stay at his home. Danni leads the team to Danni's home where he lives with his friend Hammy. It seems to be going well for the team until the next morning Dark hears a strange noise, which sounds like a demented version of Booker's voice. Dark wakes up Danni, Scarlet, Vector, Nick, and Hammy and they go outside to find Booker in a darker outfit, and Eva, who seems to be in some sort of trap. Dark and the crew face the corrupted Booker. After being defeated, Booker disappears in the same purple aura that seemingly killed Lone, Fraga, Breadman, and Asher. The team frees Eva and goes back into living in the house, which seems to have been invaded by enemies. They defeat all the enemies and go back to living normally. Category:Subpages